


Following Tradition

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for GrangerSnape100's prompt 03: First Person, Present Tense.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Notes:</b> The first of 4 drabbles I agreed to write for this community. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Following Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeddyRadiator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/gifts).



> **Challenge:** Written for GrangerSnape100's prompt 03: First Person, Present Tense.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Notes:** The first of 4 drabbles I agreed to write for this community. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Following Tradition

~

I want to do this properly, but she’s so independent that I wonder at my presumption as I approach the house. Will they reject me because of my age, my appearance, my scars? 

The door opens. A woman smiles inquiringly at me. “Yes?” 

I open my mouth, but the words stick in my throat. 

“Who is it, dear?” comes a male voice from inside the house. 

“I’m not sure yet.” The woman raises an inquiring eyebrow and I see the resemblance. 

“I’m Severus Snape,” I say. 

Her face transforms. “Finally! Alan, it’s Hermione’s young man.” 

She’s told them. I exhale. 

~

When I arrive at Hermione’s home she’s waiting. “Hello,” she says, letting me in. “Busy day?” 

I bite back a smile. “In a way.”

The way her eyebrow goes up reminds me of another earlier that day. “Sounds mysterious.” 

“You know I’m incapable of keeping anything from you. I’ll tell you eventually.” 

“But not now?” 

I shake my head. She cannot stand not knowing something. I take her hand. “I had an errand. An important one.” 

“Was it successful?” 

I recall her parents’ response to my request. “Indeed. I would consider it so.” I extend my arm. “Are you ready?”

~

We’re on time for our reservation, Hermione’s surprise evident when we arrive at the restaurant, a place I would normally avoid. 

“You hate Italian food,” she says as we’re seated. 

“But you enjoy it,” I remind her. 

She purses her lips. “True.” 

By the time they bring the tiramisu I’m tense. Luckily, my years of espionage allow me to appear calm. When her fork hits something in her cake, she frowns.

“What’s wrong?” I inquire.

“Something’s in here,” she says. When she pulls out the ring, her mouth drops open. 

And that’s when I stand and drop to my knees.

~

“Severus?” she whispers, cake-covered ring resting in the centre of in her trembling hand. 

Oddly, that detail calms me. After that, the question’s surprisingly easy. “Hermione Granger, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” 

There’s no hesitation. This woman, whom I have seen consider every angle to every decision she’s ever made, blurts, “Yes,” before the last word leaves my mouth, and a moment later she’s in my arms, kissing me. 

Everyone in the restaurant starts cheering, and the waitstaff bring over celebratory champagne, but just then all I care about is the light in her eyes. 

~

“My parents knew!” she says, hanging up the phone. She frowns. “What did you do?” 

I smile. “I asked their permission before proposing.” 

“That’s...old-fashioned.” 

“I’m a traditional wizard,” I remind her. 

“Is that so?” She strips, baring herself to me. “You didn’t object when I wanted to consummate our relationship. Wouldn’t waiting have been the traditional thing to do?” 

I reach for her. “I’m traditional, not foolish,” I whisper before kissing her. 

Afterward we curl together, Hermione’s head on my chest. “What if they’d said no?” she asks. 

I smile. “You still had the last word.” 

She hums. “Good.”

~


End file.
